


Old days

by Christy_Chris



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy_Chris/pseuds/Christy_Chris
Summary: 因佩尔监狱中有个特殊的能力者，身体各个部位可以变换成不同的乐器，时常窝在牢房的一角重复弹奏同一首歌，沙哑的嗓音回荡在空寂的夜里。凯多突然想起那首歌的旋律，有一段没一段地哼唱着：old days，the old days......
Relationships: Charlotte "Big-Mom" LinLin/Kaido
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
这是十二月的寒冬，寒风凛凛中雪花扑簌而落，男人的眉睫上冻了一层雪白的冰霜，不断往外渗出的血液的伤口被冰雪冻住，又因为男人粗糙的动作而变得皲裂。这是一具伤痕累累的躯体，布满了刀伤，剑伤，处刑台上铡刀下落的砍伤，被军舰上大炮击中的炮伤，冰天雪地里的冻伤......几乎你能想象到的所有伤口，都能在这具高大健壮躯体上找到。可他却感受不到一丝一毫痛感，自他成年以来就很少感受到来自肉体的疼痛了，很难说这样惊人的天赋来自何处，但像他这样驰骋在大海上的男人，拥有这等伟力便注定不会默默无闻。他早已忘记这是第几次从海军那号称“铜墙铁壁”的海底大监狱逃出，伤痛对他来说不值一提，但连日的饥渴与严寒让他疲倦，迟钝的大脑甚至忘记了自己早已不是几年前那个只能以肉躯搏斗的毛头小伙，而是盘踞在辽阔大海一方的百兽之王，拥有化身为龙驰骋天际的本领。是啊，他忽略了，他忘记了，只知道顺着本能拖着沉重的身体往前走，脑海中反反复复回荡着一句女人的声音：我喜欢你这个样子，和那些吃了恶魔果实的人都不同......当他登上这片终年流淌着果汁与奶油的奇妙土地时，过度疲倦的身体支撑不住向前倒去发出雷鸣般的巨大响声，飘落的雪花似乎是糖霜，融化在舌尖上唤起了一点往日的回忆，他突然明了促使他来到此地的力量之源，远处巨大的蛋糕城堡直入云霄，他顺着那个方向，使出全身力气发出雷鸣一般的吼声：玲玲————

上了年纪的人很难不去回忆什么东西，这是一种微小却狡猾的病毒，散步在空气里，水里，旁人的高声谈话里，黑夜深沉的梦里，它无处不在，迟缓又迅速地侵入人体，连凯多坚硬如铁壁的皮肤都能轻而易举地就”刺破，像蚊子细长的口器在您的皮肤上轻轻一扎这样轻而易举。平心而论，凯多现在算不上“衰老”，政府里最自大的海军也没法说他已经老了，不行了，这位狂暴而怕的海贼正处于一生中体能的巅峰期，能一口气吃下上百头烤乳猪，世上最大桶的麦芽酒只够他刚刚解渴，他的一棒足以让海军大将的办公室为之颤抖。但他确确实实地在回忆什么， 这样一种原本只该出现在衰老者体内的病毒确确实实地袭击了他，凶猛澎湃，而他毫无抵抗之力。凯多——现在大家喜欢叫他百兽凯多，而在他没有获得这个称号之前，他是洛克斯的见习船员凯多，是玲玲小姐的凯多。

那时候他还是个肉体凡胎的普通人。真要说有什么过人之处的话，大概是那副即使在洛克斯船上都矫健得突出的躯体。他的豪爽与力气很快帮助他在船上站稳了脚跟，每天夜里与同为见习船员的伙伴们一同坐在甲板上遥望黑墨水般浓厚的大海。在没有上船之前，他是铁匠的儿子，烧红铁块带起的热气将他的皮肤烧成古铜色，手臂肌肉在日复一日的捶打中变得壮硕，在铁匠铺的那些日子里他从没想过有朝一日要成为一名海贼，流浪在辽阔的大海上。但命运无常，在一次打铁中，手中铁具没拿稳脱把而出，正好砸在路过商贩的头上。海贼。大海。对一个铁匠的儿子来说，这是多么奇怪的两个词啊。他有着所有在土地上生长起来的男人的特点，古板，自命不凡，心胸厚实宽广，并在一定程度上对女人感到不屑。

彼时夏洛特玲玲正处于一生中容貌的巅峰期，粉色卷发如云霞，琼鼻高翘，朱唇微启是鸽子血的艳红。伟大航路上的男人们在宴会畅饮亦时不可避免地提到她的名字，夏–洛–特–玲–玲，美丽的玲玲小姐，光彩照人的玲玲小姐，在睡梦中，玲玲小姐踏着雷云宙斯从天而降，身形修长，姿态曼妙，嘴唇甜蜜如美酒，身躯柔软似绸缎。

而他是个典型的从土地上生长起来的男人，像看待货物一样看待女人。她们是做饭的工具，缝衣的缝纫机，用来扫地的扫帚，像母鸡生蛋一样生下幼崽的动物，他像所有自命不凡的男人一样用自身乏味得可怜的思想去揣测夏洛特玲玲，将她与过往遇见的女人划上等号，但此刻的他起码算得上正直，不同于其他男人既渴望她又贬低她的卑劣心思，他只是轻视她，在她经过时刻意抬高头颅强行高她一等，在身边伙伴朝着她的美貌发出赞叹与渴求时咧开嘴唇发出嘲笑。

因此，当命运降临的那一刻到来时，过往这些欲盖弥彰就像鞭子一样狠狠抽打在他的身体上，皮肤在巨大的羞惭中变得通红，浑身因为痛苦和羞愧的复杂感情而微微颤抖。他整个人被打碎了，从内到外。而做到这一切的，仅仅是玲玲小姐一个柔媚的微笑。

那是一个傍晚，巨大圆日缓缓落水，甲板仿佛被温暖的橙色颜料泼洒过。当他还是个铁匠的时候，他喜欢蹲在铁匠铺的门前任由这样的夕阳给他健壮光裸的上半身蒙一层轻辉，额头的汗水顺着虬劲的肌肉一点一点滴落，很快脚下的土地便聚集起一滩小水洼。这样的习惯直到他成了海贼依然没有改变。他蹲在甲板的一个角落，躲开不远处喧闹滑稽的人群，轻蔑地瞧着夏洛特那愚蠢的游戏，当然更愚蠢的是那些前仆后继大声欢呼的男人们。

在玲玲小姐与决斗者们旁边围了严严实实一圈人，他们看见美丽的玲玲正慵懒缱绻地品尝美丽的巧克力蛋糕，唇角留着奶油和饼干的残渣，小巧的舌头轻轻一舔，偏着头露出迷人的笑。其中的一个决斗者于是瞧花了眼，呆呆傻傻地站在一边，神情痴迷如见神祇，就连利刃刺破胸腹的疼痛都没能使他回过神来，鲜红的血液喷洒得甲板满地都是，男人却有些惊愕地眨了眨眼，似乎还没搞清楚情况，他看见玲玲小姐款款起身信步而来，不由得露出近乎癫狂的笑，而这笑却在下一秒永远地凝固在脸上，男人倒下了——这是死在“玲玲争夺战”中的第153个男人。

胜利者毫不意外地获得了玲玲小姐的一个吻，柔软而温热的唇轻轻贴在他的肌肤上，“当啷”一声短刀坠地，他张开双手想要拥抱她，却被玲玲小姐一手推开——这吻不过转瞬即逝，她贴近了，又离开了。男人不可置信地愣在当地，在目睹她转身越走越远时忍不住出声：“玲玲小姐，你说过......”

“嘘......”她眨了眨柔媚的眼睛，转身朝着远处目光痴迷呆愣的男人们走去，所到之处如巨轮劈开潮水露出坦荡通途，最后在凯多面前停下，霞光将她的卷发描摹得像维纳斯出世那日的海面，馥郁又浓稠。凯多抬起头刚巧看见她嫣红嘴角开合，朝他伸出的手掌洁白得像月亮：“我后悔了，我就要他。”

多年之后凯多依旧忘不了握上她手这一瞬间的震颤与激动。大海是流动的，这意味着自由，一种在凝固土地上生长起来的男人永远无法理解的自由。他曾是土地的儿子，而一场彻彻底底酣畅淋漓的恋爱使铁匠凯多真正成了海贼凯多。爱神卷起的狂风将铁匠表面厚厚一层灰尘吹得裂开了缝，露出内里稚嫩新生的软肉，在她面前他真正像个海贼了，抛却了土地男人的轻视与不屑，成了那为她痴狂的万千海贼中的一个。

房间里四处铺着厚实的丝绒地毯，桌案上堆叠着数不清的蛋糕甜点，玲玲斜躺在床榻上抽一支水烟，深色吊灯将她的脸庞照得一半魅惑一半艳丽，像传说中礁石洞窟里的塞壬。甜美诱人的香氛，烟雾缭绕中的女人与身下蓬勃的渴望构成了一个光怪陆离的新世界，这一刻他才发现往日的自己不过是个外强中干的空壳，曾为铁匠的经验在面对这样的新世界时发挥不出半点作用，他回到了最无助的婴儿期，稚弱得只能依靠外界的力量活着，吃饭饮水的欲望换了种形式支棱在裤裆里。

玲玲终于舍得放下手中烟斗，抬起头瞥了眼这未经人事的雏儿，她伸出修长的臂膀，右手食指轻轻勾住凯多的衣领。手指划过皮肤的触感像潮水绵密的亲吻，凯多大脑一片空白，连四肢的存在都感受不到，玲玲却愈发温柔，像成鸟教导雏鸟飞翔一样极尽耐心，一点儿一点儿将他纳入自己的身体。整根没入的那一刻，伟大航路的潮水似乎也淹没了他的躯体，汹涌快感绞得他几近窒息。屋里吊灯早已熄灭，高悬天空的明月透过玻璃窗户照耀在这两具交媾的躯体上，而他在这个甜蜜的夜晚留下的最后记忆是皎洁月光下玲玲小姐媲美杜莎的眼睛与笑容。

第二天早晨他在甲板的一个角落醒来，唯有胸口残留的吻痕告诉他这不是一场梦境，见习船员们正聚在一旁吃早餐，面包与乳酪的香味唤醒了他沉睡的胃。凯多胡乱地一披衣服，舀了一碗新开的麦芽酒漱口。清香的酒味彻底洗涮了身体里残留的倦意，意识却依然停留在昨夜那温柔的吻，就在他又快沉溺其中的时候，一只粗糙的胳膊搭上他的肩头，是前几次一起值夜班的伙伴雷蒙，喝得醉醺醺的身体软软地靠在船舷上，说话口齿不清：“嘿，大块头，玲......她的滋味儿怎么样？”

一边说着，雷蒙瘫软的身体一边朝他的方向倒去，被打断幻想的恼火与雷蒙身上热烘烘的汗味让他没控制住自己，使出平日打铁的力气狠狠推了一把，雷蒙顿时被推出去好几米远，踉跄了几步脑袋一歪砸在铁制桅杆上，随着一声闷响鲜血迸溅而出，可怜的中年见习船员就这样结束断送了性命。听觉来得比视觉慢，眼前一片鲜红时凯多还没意识到发生了什么，直到不远处正在吃饭的船员因为震惊而无意识放开左手，酒瓶坠地发出炸响，他才明白命运又一次给自己摆了一道。又一次。背部的鞭痕早已愈合，曾经被关押施刑的记忆却还栩栩如生。凯多眨了眨眼睛，生锈的脑袋发出嘶哑的吼叫声，凯多明白此时自己该逃跑，可该往哪儿逃？四周都是海，他没有船......

留着八字胡的船医提着医药箱，形色匆匆穿过为了看热闹而围得水泄不通的人群，他蹲下来探了探雷蒙的呼吸，又捻了捻他的小八字胡，似乎在考虑到底还有没有救。事与愿违，船医最终对他判决了死刑，吩咐旁边几个见习生将他的尸体拖下去，又来到凯多的身边：“是你砸破了他的脑袋？”

凯多犹在梦中，迷迷糊糊地点了点头，又迅速摇了摇头，“不......不是......我只是推了他，他......”他吞了吞口水，大脑一片浆糊，不知该从何解释，颠倒破碎的词句一股脑地冒出来，连他自己都不懂在说些什么。

医生轻咳一声，扬起手打断了他的絮叨：“这样的话和你没关系，这家伙酗酒过度，天天还和那些人混在一起......”医生沉吟片刻，笑了笑说：“铁打的身体也经不起那么多人，咳，不短命就奇怪了。没有今天这事也活不长，早晚的事。”船医吹了个口哨，神色自如轻松，仿佛刚刚死的不过是一只海鸥，甚至离开时还拍了拍他的肩膀，留下一句鼓励的话语：“你力量不错，好好干！”

医生离开之后沉默的早餐桌又发出欢声笑语，海贼们浑不在意地把沾了雷蒙鲜血的面包往嘴里塞，曾经与他最要好的人也只是沉吟片刻，便放开胸怀加入大家的欢声笑语中。处理尸体回来的船员凑到凯多跟前，艳羡地冲他说：“你运气可真好，船医注意到你了，说不定有机会成为正式船员呢。”凯多皱了皱眉，半是疑惑半是感慨地问：“可我杀了船上的伙伴？”那家伙愣了愣，随即发出爽朗的大笑，他勾上凯多的肩膀，凑近压低了声音：“咱们这算什么伙伴，那边——”他指了指另一边巨型餐桌旁围着的寥寥数人，“才是真正的伙伴。这种话，还是成了正式船员的时候再说吧。这可是大海，咱们可是海贼，那些人中哪一个见习的时候不是踩着伙伴的血上位？”他看着凯多依然紧缩着眉头，不知他究竟有没有听懂，一狠心瞥了面子换上一副谄媚表情，“海贼的世界，不管对内还是对外，都只有弱肉强食四个字，你很有机会成为正式船员，今天我告诉你这些，以后你能稍稍记得我就好。”

凯多不动声色地往后退了几步跟他拉开距离，他想起逃出海军牢房后的那一天，一个中型海贼团在港口招人，上船后头发已经花白的副船长卖弄了大半夜当海贼的经验，到最后凯多只记住了老人野心勃勃的眼瞳在夜空下的闪烁微光。那时的他不甚理解，直到现在大海的混乱自由初现端倪，他似乎才触到了野心的门把手，而更重要的是，他不必为了这么一点儿错失被赶下船。如果这是大海上特有的法则，那他真的要爱上这片自由的海域了。

自那天起，凯多也成了雷打不动地围观“玲玲争夺赛”的一员。获胜者赢得奖赏，战败者失去性命，鲜血从来都是海贼美学的一部分，炽热的红最大限度调动起观众的神经，匕首没入胸腹时围观人群发出震耳欲聋的响声，而玲玲在这样的欢呼中缓缓站起，像光荣加冕的女王。在她光裸的赤脚踏过亡者的鲜血走向获胜者时，大家都不觉得有任何不对，生命是最宝贵的东西，但为了玲玲小姐失去生命是正确的，再正常不过。凯多炽热的神情变得严肃，玲玲牵着新任幸运儿的手走向卧室时特意转了个身，回过头来对凯多眨了眨眼。太阳落水，月亮高升，女王大人在船上设了个赌局，每个人都是赌徒，只有她是唯一的庄家，赌徒有暂时的输赢，庄家却一本万利。看热闹的人散尽了，凯多背靠船舷一遍又一遍回忆刚刚那个眼神，仿佛是诱惑，又像是挑衅，理智在情感的冲击下终于溃败，身体内部升起一股炽热的欲望，带着扑火飞蛾的盲目与热情，他甘愿成为这巨大赌局中的又一个玩家，争夺一杯止渴的鸩酒。

雷蒙磕死的桅杆底部还惨留着一小滩凝固的血迹，在月光直射下有些发黑，凯多蹲下凑近了仔细端详，一部分血渍干涸在表面，明天被水一冲便消失得无影无踪，而另一部分却渗进木制甲板的纹理深处，风吹不掉日晒不化，成了这艘豪华气派大船的一个疤痕。玲玲与幸运儿的喘息随着晚风飘荡到他的耳边，玲玲娇柔的喊声像魔咒，立即唤醒了裤裆深处疲软的性器。他想起雷蒙生前的最后一个问题，眨了眨眼，声音嘶哑地回答道：好极了。


	2. Chapter 2

男人一走进她的房间，玲玲立刻便察觉到了。海水的潮湿咸腥味在她充斥着糖果奶油气息的房间里如天空与海洋般泾渭分明，这一股外来者的气味拧成幽微的一团，飘飘荡荡游向她的鼻尖，湿润的，带着水汽，于是玲玲知道他不是外面那些吃了恶魔果实的男人中的任意一员。房间里没有灯火，薄薄的月光越过窗子撒下朦胧胧一层光辉，男人的躯体若隐若现，腹部肌肉虬实精瘦，随着他一步步走近，那股湿漉漉的海洋气息愈来愈浓，玲玲甚至觉得自己正在被大海拥抱。他的亲吻又坚硬又柔软，坚硬的是齿，柔软的是唇，玲玲灵活的舌尖围绕他的唇周，舔舐，噬咬，吮吸，男人上唇汗毛上残留的海水通通偷渡到她的舌尖，又咸又辣，刺激得她原本勃发的欲望更加汹涌，她抽出在下体探访寻觅的手指，其上附着的黏糊糊液体在月光下牵成一条银线，放荡而淫靡。她用这根手指轻轻挑起男人的下巴，对着月亮的方向看清了他浓重的五官与健康的古铜色皮肤。

玲玲高涨的兴致如泄了气的皮球般迅速萎缩，她迅速缩回柔软床垫，神情懒懒，“是你这小子啊，我今天对你没兴趣。”

凯多不开心地皱了皱眉，神情像是在赌气，额前被海水沾湿的头发一绺绺垂落在黑白分明的眼睛中间，显得他有些稚气。这是他第五次被玲玲拒绝。他参加了最近几次的“玲玲争夺赛”，庞大的体魄与蛮横的力量每一次都帮助他夺得胜利，可玲玲就像轻视那天的倒霉蛋一样轻视他，只愿意给他的胜利送上一个香吻，却头也不回地在连挑战都不敢的孬种里挑选每晚的床伴。凯多一次比一次更体会到当初那人的愤怒，出手也愈发狠厉，今晚他蓄足了力气的一拳直接将对手的脑袋砸得开瓢，乳白色脑浆四溅，他却犹不解气，身体里体量巨大的情绪撑得他快要爆炸。可玲玲小姐依旧只是深深瞥了他一眼，随即转过身去拉起另一个人的手。

凯多一把捞起躺在地上昏睡的男人，掂了掂他瘦小的四肢，“切”地一声发出不屑的嘲讽。窗户正大开着，于是顺手把他丢了出去。

“他配不上你。”凯多上前一步，眉宇间带着不忿。

“小子，”玲玲点上了一壶水烟，在抽烟的间隙抬起头来，深深望着他说：“这可不由你们说了算。哪怕是个乞丐，我说配得上就配得上；哪怕是个国王，”玲玲顿了顿，朝他吐出乳白色的眼圈，神情缱绻，“我说配不上就配不上。”

凯多脸庞涨得通红，嗫嚅着却说不出什么话，一腔怒火往头上冲，猛地箭步上去手掌箍住她的胳膊，掀起的衣袖带倒了玲玲的水烟壶，房间霎时弥漫着新鲜烟草的味道。一抬头玲玲蓝宝石般的眼睛正直勾勾盯着他，如泼头而下一盆冰水，凯多发热的脑袋蓦地平静下来，玲玲身体散发的甜馨勾得他面部又变得滚烫，一时之间进也不是退也不是。就在这时，玲玲嘴角轻轻上扬，发出一声微弱却明显的笑声。

凯多冷静的脑袋又被这一笑闹得有些恼怒，一面又有些不服气，急慌慌压低了嗓子叫出声：“你别笑了！”

玲玲于是笑得更大声，浑身软得像一滩水倒在床铺上，好半晌才敛了笑意，问：“怎么？一个吻不够要半夜来爬我的床？”

指尖带着潮水的凉意，一下，两下，于肌肤上弹动跳跃，划过细瘦的锁骨，顺着乳沟一路往下，绕着肚脐眼轻轻地打圈......浓重的呼吸声回响在静谧的夜里，凯多紧张得手有点发抖，解了好几次的扣子才真正解开，他迫不及待地跪坐上床，凑近轻轻舔舐她的侧颈，用耳语的声音回答道：“不够。”

阴茎高高挺立，他试了好几次才对准，玲玲小姐潮湿温暖的下半身紧紧包裹住他整个阴茎，全部纳入的那一刻他听见一声甜腻的嘤咛，身体又回到那日被潮水淹没的窒息感，想要动弹，却不得要领，像一只困兽，徒劳地向里冲撞。

下一秒，他被玲玲小姐踹落在地上。

阴茎依旧高挺，身体因为过量的兴奋还在微微颤抖。

“就这样？”玲玲看也不看他，甚至连嘲笑都漫不经心 ，瞥过眼去扶起被他打翻的水烟壶，另一只手在床单上四处摸索。凯多被这漫不经心刺激得脑部充血，梗着脖子道：“我可以学！”

玲玲一手拿着吸食水烟的吸管，闻声诧异地抬起头来，皱着眉仔细端详，凯多只觉得被这一眼紧紧钉在了地上，仿佛x光线般将他从内部的脏器到最表层的躯壳都看了个遍，被探查的羞耻感使他有低下头逃避的冲动，少年人固执的自尊心却支撑着他定定与她对视。他不确定玲玲垂下眼眸那一刻的嘴角有没有勾起，仿佛是个笑容，转瞬即逝，缥缈地，如林间妖精一般迅速不见了踪影。

她一把丢了手中半满的水烟壶，磕在铺满毛毯的地上发出一声闷响，铺在大腿上的薄薄小毯被她踢开，在凯多目瞪口呆的眼神中玲玲将手指轻轻地送进大腿之间的小缝中，时而揉搓时而挑动，手指进进出出偶尔在月色下反射出一点点银光。玲玲小姐高昂着头，颈部纤细洁白，她轻轻蹙着眉，似乎在忍受什么重大的痛苦，可时不时逸出的喘息声又明明白白夹杂了纯粹的快乐。手指抽插发出的咕叽水声与玲玲小姐细弱的轻喘声交缠在一起，凯多觉得有什么东西在体内炸开，他忘了呼吸，双颊憋得通红。

“嗯......”喘息声断续支离，尾音破碎，娇哼时浅时重，朦胧月光使他看不真切玲玲小姐的真实动作，而这却更为要命，一半是眼前所见一半是心中虚幻，不由分说交织缠绕，似真似幻噼里啪啦如满天烟花炸得他头眼发晕，他想低下头，脖子却僵硬得无法动作，想用力看清她的神情，又再无法接受更进一步的刺激。尚未疲软的阴茎再次高高挺立，他无意识吞了吞口水，胸腔心脏跳动如擂鼓声声，踉踉跄跄站起身趴到床头边，伸出手急切地想要触碰她的身体，体内蓬发的欲望如吹气球般迅速膨胀，他觉得下一秒就要被这样巨大的情绪怪物吞噬嚼食。

玲玲却居高临下轻轻一瞥，神情冷酷坚硬如雕塑，她是这欲望游戏的女王，手持浸满毒液的皮鞭，狠狠笞打在每一个挑战者的心灵上。

凯多忘了自己是怎样走出房间。他缺席了接下来几个月的赛事，夹杂着喜悦与羞怯的情感搅的他夜不能寐。于是玲玲小姐整夜整夜地出现在他的梦中。他在梦里反反复复看见玲玲小姐，有时她的模样饱含着不屑，有时是冷冰冰的，有时又变得厌恶，每次凯多被这样的目光注视着都感觉自己马上就要死掉。啊，或许说他早已死去。在这甜蜜梦境的每一个瞬间他都在死去，这是一场漫长的凌迟。

顺便他也忘了这段时间是多久。情窦初开的年轻小伙全身心地体验着恋爱的喜悦与痛苦，莎士比亚的诗句在他身上应验。他爱她爱得癫狂，爱得痛苦，爱得热烈，连他自己也说不准这样体量庞大的情绪从何来？某些夜晚入睡前，他信誓旦旦地告诉自己她也没什么好的，与曾经见过的那些女人并没有什么不同，或许——他承认，或许她不是做饭的工具，缝衣的缝纫机，用来扫地的扫帚，像母鸡生蛋一样生下幼崽的动物，但终究只是个女人。而他在土地上养成的所有思想通通告诉他为一个女人神魂颠倒是不明智的。入睡前他是金甲加身的将军，狂妄地以为能抵御世间一切攻击，可到了梦中，虚弱的将军原形毕露，玲玲小姐的一根头发丝儿就让他丢盔弃甲。

得知将要去鱼人岛的那一天，他站在桅杆处，远远望见玲玲小姐手持酒杯正与身旁的正式船员赫尔蒙调情。几个月来，玲玲小姐的男伴换了一拨又一拨，在夜里他无数次想要再次潜入那个甜蜜幽深的房间，鼻尖处时不时传来水烟与甜点的香味，他的阴茎似乎比他还要兴奋，在裤裆里执拗地弹起。

远远地朝她走去时，玲玲的脸上又露出玩味的笑意，像是猎人目睹逃窜已久的猎物绕了一大圈又绕回自己的领域，赫尔蒙的胳膊轻轻搭在她的肩头，那时他太年轻，又太冲动，眼里的不忿逗得他们发笑。赫尔蒙凑近玲玲的嘴旁交换了一个甜蜜的吻，哈哈大笑着离去，凯多突然想起那个失败的夜晚，玲玲不屑的神情历历在目，前进的步伐于是变得踌躇。

“小子找我有什么事？”

“明天我出发去鱼人岛......”凯多压下胸中的酸涩与疲倦干巴巴地回答。爱情这东西超乎他的想象，爱情让懦夫变成勇士，也将勇士变成懦夫，玲玲目光看过来时，方才对赫尔蒙的嫉恨风一样地远去了，他变得局促不安，手脚都找不到属于自己的位置。

“唔，鱼人岛是个好地方......”

她的语气慵懒，词尾悠长，凯多捕捉到其中蕴含的怀念，问：“玲玲小姐曾经去过鱼人岛？”

听闻这话，玲玲“噗嗤”笑了出来，“你是新世界上的船吧？不经过鱼人岛可没法到新世界，”她的视线有意无意地略过他的裤裆，“作为一个海贼，你还有的学。”

凯多有些尴尬，别开了脸，轻咳一声，“现在知道了。”

甲板上突然爆发出巨大的欢呼声，远处隐隐约约出现一个岛屿的轮廓，随着航船向前行驶，岛屿的轮廓也愈发清晰。玲玲开心地吹了个口哨，水手们一边唱着歌一边忙碌着准备上岛事宜，凯多看着越来越近的小岛，一种奇怪的期待突然涌上心头，这是他作为海贼凯多以来遇见的第一个岛屿，漂流了好几个月的身体从未像现在这样渴望干燥的土地。可转眼，他想到自己明天要踏上鱼人岛的征途。


	3. Chapter 3

凯多前往鱼人岛的那天硕大圆润的月亮低低挂在海面上，半年后镀膜船从海底升起，裹挟着满身水汽的他再次踏上洛克斯海贼团的甲板，那颗硕大圆润的月亮依旧低垂，仿佛这半年不过是仅仅一瞬。

可凯多清楚这半年来发生了什么，又有怎样的变化悄然滋长在自己这具躯壳上。前往鱼人岛是为了传说中的恶魔果实，半年前洛克斯海贼团埋在鱼人岛的线人发来情报说目睹它出现在龙宫城的附近，一个戴着兜帽的中年男人带着它进了赌场，根据他的描述，当时洛克斯海贼团的三队队长——现在成了前三队队长确定那就是他多年来苦寻而不得的龙龙果实，当机立断率领整个小队前往鱼人岛抢夺果实。而凯多，半年前在同样的夜里跟随船队出发的凯多，无论如何也想不到这竟是他这一生最大的变故。

万籁俱寂，黑暗轻轻包裹着这艘漂浮着的海贼船，只有玲玲小姐房间的灯还微微亮着，天上无星，她的房间就是地上的星星。凯多放缓了脚步，胶鞋碾过甲板时发出轻微声响，门板“吱呀”一声被推开，玲玲感觉一阵风拂过后背，紧接着是男人滚烫的身体，眼睛被厚重的手掌捂住，张口时一个硬硬的东西被塞进口腔，鱼人岛糖果的甘甜勾起她的回忆。“喜欢吗？”玲玲的后背几乎感受到他说话时胸腔的震动，像那个夜晚一样，新鲜的水汽随着男人的呼吸喷洒在她的颈侧，却似乎又多了些不同的味道。玲玲皱了皱鼻子，问：“你吃了恶魔果实？”

她一把挣脱开他的怀抱，“我不喜欢这个气味。”

凯多咧开嘴哈哈大笑，一挑眉，说：“这可是个好东西，人人抢着想要。”

床头台灯打开了，氤氲的黄光笼罩在整间卧室。琳琳坐在一把高脚椅上翘着二郎腿，酒红的睡袍从大腿根部开始分叉，乳白色的肌肤在黄光下闪着珍珠的光芒。她变得比以前丰腴了些，腹部被还未出世的胎儿撑起一个圆润的弧度。玲玲换了个姿势，一边不动声色地打量着他，语气玩味：“你抢了卡斯的果实。”

凯多几步挪到玲玲跟前，蹲下从她的小腿起亲吻裸露在外的肌肤，水痕一路往上延伸到大腿根部，碍事的浴袍紧紧包裹着关键部位，凯多一只手解开玲玲腰部浴袍的带子，抬起头来轻笑一声：“抢字多难听，我只是在他快要死的时候恰巧捡到了果实罢了。”

舌尖继续往上，舌苔轻一下重一下地舔舐着花心，玲玲被迫往两边大张着大腿，凯多放在她腿部的手掌感受到玲玲控制不住的颤抖，洋洋得意地反问：“咱们这没有捡到的果实不能吃，要交给船长的规定吧？”

“呵，”玲玲揪住他发顶用力往上提，凯多一时不察被猛地拽起，嘴唇重重嗑上她的牙齿，咸腥血气充满整个口腔，紧接着两片温热的唇瓣紧密贴合，玲玲细碎的喘息声通过牙齿传到颅骨，和着他胸膛里的心跳声，一下，两下，一下，两下。得到龙龙果实以来，凯多再未下海游过泳，此时却又感受到游泳时溺水的滋味，耳边薄膜处似乎有海水流动，发出哗啦哗啦的响声。

“当然没有。”玲玲喘着气放开他，在身后的壁炉上摸索到一包火柴，划了几次想要点燃指尖的香烟，却不知火柴是受了潮还是什么，迟迟未有火星迸出。凯多跨间阴茎被绵长的亲吻唤醒，抓住玲玲的手臂往自己这边一拉，用力过猛往后退了几步双双倒在柔软的床垫上，刚点燃的火柴在空中划出一道抛物线，最后坠在厚实的地毯间，闪烁了几下，最终熄灭。

这种情况下，穿着衣服是种折磨。两人很快赤裸相对，玲玲的身体落入他手中，温热细腻，只有沾了酒的唇部是冰凉的，在这温柔乡为他挣得最后一丝清明。她往他怀里靠了靠，凯多感觉到她大腿间湿润的毛发，当他的手抚摸那里，感受她浑身的颤动的时候，这种感觉就像抚摸自己的欲望。她动了动，主动从他的额头吻到下巴，叹了口气：“让我看看你的长进。”

做爱，凯多原以为的做爱只是做，做到高耸的阴茎变得疲倦，欲望如潮水消退；做到妓女的面容变得艳俗，再也提不起他的兴致。可他从没想到，加入一点“爱”的成分，感受她身体内部的颤抖与喉间呻吟，这带给他的快感几乎可媲美高潮本身。一整个夜，他在她的身体各处煽风点火，被欲望驱使的人像搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，又像抽筋时跳弹的虾，海风带着熟悉的咸腥味从窗户里刮进来，最后凯多忘了自己高潮了几次，也忘了玲玲高潮了几次，甚至忘了这场酣畅的性事是如何收的尾。

第二天玲玲醒来时看见高大的男人正在换衣服，几缕阳光透过窗户洒在她的脸庞上，有点温和的热意，“今天天气不错”，她说，嗓音带着刚睡醒的沙哑与倦怠。

“啊......是的。”凯多正在扣外套扣子的手顿了顿，转过身来附和了一句。

玲玲直起上半身亲吻他的嘴唇，问：“卡斯到底是怎么回事？”

凯多衣服穿到一半，在床边蹲下伸出手抚摸她的脸颊，一边说：“从头到尾都是那个人设的局，以恶魔果实为诱饵诱惑卡斯上钩，看似只有他一个人，实际早不知道和坦克海贼团做了什么交易。我们抵达鱼人岛后就失去了恶魔果实的踪迹，卡斯带着我们找遍了鱼人岛各个赌场，时间越来越长，卡斯越来越沉不住气，那家伙顺势卖个破绽，卡斯没来得及联系我们就冲进赌场，他对自己的能力很自信，可他没想到自己要面对的是整个坦克海贼团。”

“唔......”玲玲一边听着他的讲述，一边细细思考着。

“不过卡斯倒也不负队长的身份，和坦克海贼团周旋硬是撑到我们的支援，他伤得很重，却只让我们去对付坦克海贼团，看样子和那个带着兜帽的男人有深仇大恨，想不死不休......那个男人究竟是谁？”

“唔，”玲玲手指撑着太阳穴，思绪仿佛飘得很远，“陈年旧事了，说也说不清，倒像是他会做出来的事......卡斯和那家伙同归于尽后，你捡了果实，借着恶魔果实的力量逃出坦克海贼团的追捕？”

凯多哈哈大笑着默认了她的说法，“追捕谈不上，一看那家伙死了，果实也没了，坦克海贼团精明得很马上就撤。”

玲玲拂开他的手，撑着身子坐起来，这时的倦意已退，又成了平日那个冷酷无情的玲玲，漫不经心地提醒道：“你还是想好怎么和洛克斯说吧。卡斯可是他的得力干将，你要了他的命还抢了他的果实，你小子能不能活下来，”玲玲手指轻轻挑起他的下巴，冷笑一声，“就看你机灵不机灵了。”

凯多的脸色骤然变得有些难看，坦克海贼团是事实，卡斯和兜帽男子缠斗是事实，整个故事他只修改了一点，最后至关重要的那一点，卡斯杀死兜帽男后还剩最后一口气，恶魔果实却扑棱着滚到凯多脚边，在那一瞬，凯多突然想起了很早之前有个连名字都不清楚的家伙对他说：咱们可是海贼，哪个海贼不是踩着别人的血上位。

“玲玲小姐，”他学着行了个滑稽的贵族礼，逗得玲玲放声大笑，“我只是做了海贼该做的事。”

“这话你去和洛克斯说吧。”玲玲撑着脑袋下了逐客令，凯多却恬不知耻地凑上去亲了一口，在快要走出房门的那一刻，他终于忍不住转过身来，问：“这是谁的孩子？”

玲玲抚摸着凸起的腹部，轻蔑一笑：“那么多男人，谁知道呢？”

自得到恶魔果实之后，凯多的悬赏金额一路飙升。战斗中的他勇武不凡，除去几个有名的大海贼其他人压根经受不住他用尽全力的一棒。这份强大与蛮横很快使他在海军那都排上了号，这才没几个月，赏金已经连番增长。周围伙伴们好听话不要钱一箩筐一箩筐地往外倒。凯多在面对这样的恭维时心里想的却是与洛克斯的那次谈话，出乎他的意料，洛克斯并未询问太多发生在鱼人岛上的事情，对卡斯的死因也不甚在乎，可眼底闪烁的精光与搭在他肩头不断往下用力的手却表明他清楚地知道是怎么一回事。当他语气温和地说出“好好干”时，凯多知晓他真正的意思是如果拿不出正式船员的实力，填补不了卡斯的空缺，那么他将重复卡斯的结局。

送报鸥送来了新一期的报纸，凯多嚣张的脸庞赫然在列，白胡子爱德华纽盖特和夏洛特玲玲分别在其左右，摩尔冈斯甚至起了个极其博人眼球的标题：巨星海贼团，雄霸大海的洛克斯一伙。报纸用了足足两个版面来描述他们，更是对凯多这个海贼界的新星大书特书，甚至绕过洛克斯的首肯直接将他列为海贼团的正式船员。细心一点的人或许能从这份报纸推测出海马林梵多那边的打算，洛克斯海贼团扩张得过快，大海上暂时找不到与之相抗衡的海贼团，这对海军方来说绝对算不上是好事。但凯多他们可顾不了这么多，被这样珍重其事地报道，船上的每一个人都觉得光荣至极，船舱里大箱大箱地堆叠着从别的海贼船抢掠而来的酒水与肉食，夜幕还未降临，大家伙儿便迫不及待地开始了宴会。

巨型餐桌上摆满了各式各样的海鲜，烤肉，水果和饮料，不拘是见习生或各队队长，大伙随意围坐在巨型餐桌前攒成了个圈，经验丰富的厨师长穿着系着围巾在厨房与餐桌间进进出出。酒杯与冰块的碰撞声，船员们欢呼打闹的喧哗声与烤肉的哔波作响混杂在一起，蔬果饮料烧烤的香味甚至引来了几里之外的海兽，厨师长大笑着扔了块牛腿骨，被“嗷呜”一声吞入口中。凯多从身后摸出一瓶未开的酒，酒瓶呈罐装，圆润敦实，掀开最上边一层密封布，醉人的酒香引得他打了个喷嚏，醇酒入口质感丰满细腻，凯多猛地一拍桌子赞叹：“好酒！”旁边的航海士探过头来好奇地瞅了瞅他手中的酒瓶，也发出豪爽的笑声：“是上次和罗杰海贼团决斗赢来的酒，那家伙手里好东西不少，给我也喝一口......果然是好酒！”“很久没听说他的消息了。”人群里不知是谁喊了一声，洛克斯皱了皱眉，又不在乎地摆了摆手，“那家伙奇怪得很，对扩张和吞并都不感兴趣，一心一意扎在他不知道从哪听来的传说上，真是个怪胎。”“哈哈哈哈每艘船都有个怪胎呢！我们这也有个对财宝不感兴趣的怪胎，纽盖特！你，你说说你想要什么？”

彼时已有“白胡子”之称的爱德华纽盖特在听见自己名字时转过身来，湛蓝色的大海在他身后闪闪发亮，他带着憧憬的神情自豪地回答：“我从小时候就有个想要的东西，”他顿了顿，在众人的起哄声中继续说：“家人。我想要的只有家人。”“切......”“什么嘛！果然是个怪胎！”“不愧是你啊！纽盖特！”在众人不理解的哄笑声中白胡子耸了耸肩，温和地笑了笑，继续趴在桅杆上遥望远处的大海。“那凯多呢？凯多你想要的是什么？”不知是哪个大嗓门冲着他喊出这个问题，凯多为难地挠了挠头，张口刚打算说些什么，喝大了的厨师长打断道：“不能说'想成为最厉害的海贼'一类，这个回答我听得耳朵快起茧啦！”凯多又喝了一大口，用力拍了拍自己的胸脯，“我和你们不一样，有什么就想要什么，我要我这条命生死都在自己手上，谁也不能让我生，谁也不能让我死！好酒，再来一瓶！”

酒过三巡，大伙面庞上都带着点酡红，一个不知道从哪冒出来的见习生急慌慌地跑到玲玲跟前，弯下腰凑近她耳朵悄悄说了些什么，凯多今夜喝得格外畅怀，此时酒气上头有些醉意，大大咧咧地打断他：“你这家伙从哪来的？咱们喝酒喝得好好的你搅什么劲儿？发生了什么倒是说出来让我也听听！嗝~”话音刚落，一群同样喝得有些上头的家伙们看热闹不嫌事大也闹了起来：“就是！什么大事也让我也听听！”上个月刚上船的见习生从没见过这种“大场面”，吓得小腿颤抖站都快站不稳，嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话。玲玲瞥了眼凯多，又对他轻轻点了个头，见习生稳了稳心神才敢开口：“不......不是什么大事，玲玲小......小姐从上个港口带回来的男人不老实，关在笼子里不吃不喝，今天发现他咬断了手腕想自尽，幸亏发现得早......”见习生察言观色，眼见玲玲面色越来越难看，无论如何不敢再说下去，在场众人却爆发出剧烈的欢笑声，“不愧是玲玲酱！有宴会当然也少不了那个哈哈哈哈！”玲玲敷衍地扯了扯嘴角，扬手又唤来一小队见习生，吩咐说：“去把他给我抬来。”

男人连着笼子被抬上来时满身是血，手腕处做了粗糙的应急处理又被他自己扯得稀碎，一个见习生上前强行抬起他的下巴好让餐桌边的大人物们看得更清楚。他的皮肤雪白细腻，金色卷发柔顺如海藻，可惜被鲜血左一绺右一绺地糊在一起，面庞上布满各种青紫的痕迹，玲玲看得有些恶心，忙叫见习生放开他的下巴，不料这金发男人却朝着她破口大骂：“你这个淫荡的妖妇！我乃花花里王国的王子，休想我和你这卑鄙无耻的海贼为伍，我的父亲是有史以来最受爱戴的国王，我的未婚妻纯白得像含着露珠的百合花，你这个妓女你个婊子......唔，放开我.....唔......”

四周安静得落针可闻，仿佛世界被按下了暂停键，玲玲轻轻眯起眼睛，手中刀叉坠在瓷盘上发出清脆响声，见习生死死咬着下唇闭着眼准备好迎接玲玲的怒火，就连正式船员们都下意识摒住呼吸仿佛在等待着什么。就在这时，凯多推开椅子突然起身，椅子摩擦甲板的刺耳响声仿佛粗糙钝器切割着在场所有人的神经，他却摇晃着身体浑然不觉地走到玲玲身边，重重地落座。

“嗝~”凯多把酒杯往桌上重重一贯，凑过去学着那个见习生一样在玲玲耳边说起了悄悄话，却因为没控制好音量清楚地传入每个人耳中：“你选的这个男人不行。嗝，一看那里就不行，尺寸怪寒碜的。”

“噗......噗嗤！”在场众人无一不紧咬下唇忍笑，不知是哪个家伙没忍住笑了出声，立即引起一连串剧烈酣畅的大笑，航海士先生捂着肚子笑出了眼泪，船医正气急败坏地提醒伤员们不要笑得太用力以免伤口开裂。玲玲端起面前酒杯喝了一口，唇边也扬起浅淡笑意，“你观察得倒是清楚。”凯多不在乎地摆了摆手，“男人嘛，大家都清楚。”

四周爆发出比上一阵更激烈的笑声，金发男人脸涨得通红，被钳制住的身体仍不肯放弃地挣扎着，玲玲慢悠悠走到他跟前，对上他充满怒火的棕色眼睛，拍了拍手，吩咐道：“把他身上衣服都给扒下来，让在场各位”玲玲转了个身，刚巧正对着凯多：“好好品评品评。”

受此大辱，花花里王子全身上下涨红得像煮熟了的虾，捂着他嘴巴的见习生被咬得手指一片鲜血淋漓，却死死箍着不肯放。凯多醉得连路都走不稳，摇摇晃晃走到他跟前，装模作样盯着他看了良久，不晓得是真醉了还是装疯卖傻，最后莫名其妙问了句让大家都摸不着头脑的话：“这家伙是想干嘛？”见习生回答说：“一直折腾着想下船，说要回花花里王国继承王位。”凯多哈哈大笑，愉快的拍了拍手掌，当机立断吩咐道：“我当是什么事？他不是想下船吗？那就把他连着笼子扔下去，能不能回那什么花花里就看他的本事。”

见习生询问玲玲的首肯，却见她连看都不想再看这什么王子一眼，只丢下“照做”两个字就往船舱内走去。见习生于是朝旁边伙伴使了个眼色，四个人扛着笼子往船舷边走，被放开了嘴巴，花花里王子此时却顾不上咒骂，慌得连声音都变了调：“不要！不要！放我下去！放我下去我不会游泳！不要，啊......放我下去，我错了我错了，快，求求你们，放我下去......“

结束了这个小插曲，冷却的宴会气氛又热烈起来，送报鸥送来的报纸不知怎么又在大家手上传阅，“洛克斯海贼团目前风头正盛的凯多正是龙龙果实能力者，大家怎么也想象不到，在他成为一名海贼之前居然是西海某个城市的铁匠......铁匠？凯多大哥，这报纸上边说你曾经是个铁匠！”某个机灵的小鬼远远地朝着他扬了扬手中报纸，正埋头大喝特喝的凯多迷茫地抬起头来，眉毛紧紧皱在一起，“铁匠”，这词对他来说仿佛成了上个世纪的事物，需要他在漫无边际的记忆里翻翻找找，才能从犄角旮旯翻出这么一份褪色了蒙尘了的回忆。于是他毫不犹豫地反驳：“去他妈的铁匠，老子现在是海贼！”


	4. Chapter 4

重复的生育使玲玲胸部变得下垂，皮肤开始松弛，皱纹也一根一根地爬上了脸颊，但此时的她依然美丽。过盛的容貌注定不会长久，但在即将消亡的那一刻却会迸发出另一种异乎寻常的光彩。此时的玲玲就如春日挂在枝头将腐未腐的的樱花，绽放出另一种妖冶而枯败的美丽。或许比不上青春时丰盈如奶油蛋糕的容貌，却在有意无意间散发出更致命的蛊惑。玲玲争夺赛早已不再举办。他对这种幼稚游戏与男人们送上门来的爱意再也提不起半点兴趣。可依旧有数不清的男人排着队等待他的挑选。

凯多顶替卡斯的位置成为正式船员已有三年之久。三年间他无数次地向他求爱，却又受遭到无数次拒绝。当他自以为是地认为和玲玲一样成为正式船员就能结束他单方面的“被挑选”境地时，回答他的是玲玲惊愕的表情与“哐”的一声关闭的房门。多年来，他眼见着玲玲生下一个又一个小孩，他们的父亲有海底深处的鱼人，有的是天生手手脚修长的长手；有的年轻，有的年老；有的英俊高大，有的佝偻着身体相貌丑陋。玲玲在多年前一个夜里说过的话，又被他反复拿出来咀嚼。

哪怕是个乞丐，我说配得上就配得上；哪怕是个国王，我说配不上照样配不上。

凯多体内充斥着一股说不清道不明的刺痛。有别于嫉妒，这份刺痛感更像是“被挑选”带来的屈辱。自那个傍晚玲玲在一堆看戏的见习生中挑中了他，牵起他的手，凯多眼里的爱情便不可避免地与权力挂钩。弱小代表着顺从，谦卑，被挑选；而强者代表支配与选择。玲玲抽着水烟的寂寥身影时不时闪现在面前，多年来他始终无法真正拨开水烟的薄雾好好看清她整个人，玲玲给了他一份幻想。不，应该是他在看不清她的前提下给自己构筑了一份权力幻想，可现在结构倒塌，权力不再，背部仿佛被沾满浓盐水的鞭子抽打，残积的伤痕隐隐作痛。

太多。他的欲望太多，耐心又太少，终于在一个夏日黄昏——故事似乎总是发生在黄昏——通通爆发了出来。那日灼热的太阳炙烤得他浑身上下在滴汗，一遍又一遍的冲凉也浇不灭体内的燥热，而妓女们只能让他的欲望得到缓解，像是蓄满了水的水池，借由她们的手拧开开关放掉一点水，寻求片刻的安宁。

于是他第一次在玲玲面前露出遨游天际的巨龙模样，身披绿甲而长长须，头顶尖角，后背满布漆黑鬃毛，尖利的爪子将甲板扯出两个大洞，在众人的惊呼声中将还未反应过来的玲玲甩到背上载着他腾空而起。高空强劲的风吹得它的鳞片哗哗作响，玲玲的怒吼也被这猎猎风声撕扯成破碎的字词，巨龙腹腔中发出一阵酣畅至极的笑声，赫赫声有如雷鸣。玲玲被这蛮横的狂徒激得怒火中烧，高举巨剑拿破仑对准他颈下三尺，熊熊火焰将巨龙背部鬃毛燎烧得焦黑，玲玲俯下身体在他耳边警告：“凯多，你是要我一刀砍下你的龙头吗？”凯多一甩龙尾，整条龙在空中急速打了个转，带起的烈风吹得拿破仑的火焰东倒西歪，“稍安勿躁，我带你去个地方。”

穿过积满水汽的云层，凯多载着她来到一个荒无人迹的岛屿，降落时巨大龙尾扬起一阵灰尘。尘埃散去，一个巨大的洞库出现在面前，玲玲诧异地望向凯多，凯多却示意他走进去看看。甫一进洞，光华闪烁的财宝晃得她几乎睁不开眼睛，洞窟里大箱大箱堆叠着珍珠和黄金，凯多手上正拿着一根宝石项链，宝石的蓝色纯净得像玲玲的眼睛，他绕到她身后为她戴在颈侧。宝石吊坠正好落在她的心脏处，随着她的一呼一吸闪烁着幽光。

他的手指轻轻摩挲着她胸前的宝石项链，自得到龙龙果实之后，他便格外喜欢这类闪烁发光的小东西。洞窟里点着灯却并不亮，宝石的华光与这幽暗的灯火烘托得气氛有些暧昧，凯多稍稍弯下腰，亲吻着她的耳侧，半是调情半是玩笑地说：“有时候我真希望你是个人偶。那我一定是这世上最大方的珠宝商，宝石给你做项链，珊瑚可作头冠，珍珠给你做衣服上的点缀。”

兴许是因为这气氛足够暧昧，玲玲被这话逗得发笑，一时也忘了方才还威胁着要砍下他的脑袋，想说些什么，却被凯多捂住了嘴：“别说话，现在我心情难得不错，就别气我了。”凯多解开她的衣服，濡湿的吻落在光裸的后背上，察觉到玲玲的抗拒，他一把箍住她的身体，语带警告：“也别拒绝我。”玲玲无声地叹了口气，转过头温柔地用手掌轻轻抹开他堆叠在额前被汗水糊得一团糟的头发，甚至还吁尊降贵地探起头去吻他的脸。

“玲玲，”凯多在亲吻她的身体时，口里一遍一遍地念着她的名字，“玲玲......”

连他自己都不知道在曾私下里多少次呢喃她的名字——舌尖连续弹起两次，抵住上颚后瞬间回缩，嘴唇闭合时从鼻腔漏出的气息仿佛无声的叹息，舌尖的震颤先是传遍了四肢百骸，最终通通汇集到小小的心脏，咚——咚——咚——咚——各式各样的愤怒激动兴奋感慨容纳在区区一具躯壳里，世上最智慧的学者都无法为这体量庞大纷杂的情绪安个具体的名字。

大腿紧贴着大腿，细密的摩擦中玲玲那儿变得湿漉，突然被插入粗大的阴茎，玲玲腰部一紧，含在口中的呻吟失去控制，这次她的反应似乎格外强烈，成堆的宝石在她脸上投下明灭不定的影子，快感来临时睫毛轻颤如蝴蝶振翅。凯多将她抱得更紧，一手掐住她的腰，一手使劲摁住她的大腿，他本想再问问她那个老问题，问她：“为什么不可以是我？为什么你愿意给所有人生孩子却唯独不可以是我？”话到嘴边凯多却难得地迟疑，这次性爱给玲玲带来的狂热似乎有些不同寻常，她紧闭着眼脖子朝后紧紧地绷着，尖利的指甲在他后背挠出好几道痕迹，她的思维看上去和身体一样被快感淹没了，凯多甚至不确定她清不清楚正在和她做爱的是谁。

这可真是难得的场面，至少在这么多年从未有过，凯多被她这无意识的表现恭维得大脑眩晕，而他自己也快忍不住了——在与她做爱的同时，勉强保持脑袋的清明可是个不小的挑战。欲望的洪流来得汹涌，任何问题在做爱时都可以被暂时无视，宝石堆在旁边，玲玲在他身下，凯多长叹一声放开了对思维的钳制，如恶龙猛兽般凶狠地发起情来。他冲撞的力道格外大，大到普通人承受不住或许会当场死去；他的欲望格外浓烈，浓烈到妓女压根摸不到尽头，只有玲玲，只有她能接纳他所有的莽撞与浓烈，世间再也找不到第二具躯体能让他高潮了一次再度高潮，在抱着她的每一刻，他都真诚地祈祷时间没有尽头。

凯多是被脸上的瘙痒弄醒的。醒来时铺在地上的地毯一团糟，玲玲侧着身子一只手抵住脑袋，另一只手拿着一缕头发在他脸上挠痒痒。或许是凯多醒得太猝不及防，玲玲脸上有一刹那的惊愕，就这一刹那的鲜活让凯多看得入了迷，玲玲小姐并不总是冷硬拒绝，刚做完爱的她周身都环绕着少见的温和，不像平时那个冷酷无情的蛇蝎美人，倒像个有爱有恨的普通人，甚至偶尔给他一种她也有一点点爱的感觉，凯多一把抓住她想缩回去的手，说：“我爱你。”

话音刚落，凯多突然像被毒蝎子蜇了一样甩开她的手，转了个身背对着她，脑袋向下深深埋在毯子里，似乎分裂成了两个凯多，一个留在体内为各种模样的玲玲神魂颠倒，为她片刻的温情与爱飞蛾扑火，将她奉若神明，肉体生命尊严如果她想，通通都可以拿去；而另一个凯多飘到了半空，冷眼旁观这蛇蝎美人的种种手段，欲擒故纵，欺骗他，鞭笞他，这以玩弄人心为乐的怪物......

玲玲似乎在出神，有一搭没一搭地梳理着他脑后的头发，凯多瓮瓮的声音从毛毯下传来：“我要睡了。”

这一瞬恍如时光倒流，玲玲突然想起多年前那个稚嫩青涩的莽撞小伙，就连她自己在那时候也是个幼稚鬼。她深深叹了一口气，太迟了。她醒悟得太迟，步入这片大海又太早。早到这容貌丰艳的女郎压根不懂得什么叫真正的“权力”。她靠美色蛊惑他们，她借女性的天赋鞭笞他们，给予他们希望，又狠狠浇灭，“玲玲争霸赛”是她的舞台，她这欲望国度的女王尽情享用着生杀予夺的快感，而那时她粗浅地以为这就是真正的“权力”。可那来自花花里王国的丑陋王子居然敢拒绝她，那日她的怒火几乎要将整片海域都点燃，可只有一点，只有一点点来自他的破口大骂，更多的是她突然意识到自己居然被抢夺了一份主动权——有人“可以”不受蛊惑，不因她的拒绝或掠夺而感到痛苦。那日起她突然意识到只有体内流淌着的温热的鲜血是唯一的权力，普罗米修斯是她的权力，宙斯是她的权力，拿破仑是她的权力，只有足够操纵生死的能力，才是唯一的权力。

在一次做爱后，凯多盯着她高耸的肚子，问：“你要这么多孩子做什么？”时光流淌得比夜夜咆哮的潮水还要快，那时她的答案早被自己忘在脑后，可要让此时的玲玲回答，她会斩钉截铁地告诉他：我要一支军队，一支所向披靡无坚不摧的军队，被世间最紧密的血缘联系在一起。大海风起云涌，海军与海贼的大战一触即发，新世纪的号角隐隐吹响，到了那时，她将在这支军队的拥护下投身混乱厮杀的大海，不同于多年前小姑娘玩的情爱游戏，她要认真地，好好地玩一场海贼争霸赛。

洞窟里安静得只剩凯多的打鼾声，他又转了个身，嘴里不停地嘟囔着梦话：“我恨你。”

玲玲发出一声轻笑：“爱恨是小孩子的玩意儿。”


	5. Chapter 5

这是十二月的寒冬，寒风凛凛中雪花扑簌而落，连日的饥渴与严寒让他疲倦，凯多迟钝的大脑甚至忘记了自己早已不是几年前那个只能以肉躯搏斗的毛头小伙，而是盘踞在辽阔大海一方的百兽之王，拥有化身为龙驰骋天际的本领。当他登上这片终年流淌着果汁与奶油的奇妙土地时，飘落的雪花似乎是糖霜，融化在舌尖上唤起了一点往日的回忆，洛克斯被卡普和罗杰联手打败，凯多望着远处被鲜血染红的海面与被大炮轰成一团焦黑的海贼船时，他曾自负地认为自己永远忘不了这一天。但他低估了时间带给他的影响，在这样一个寒冷的冬天，凯多回想起当年这举世闻名的大事件，居然没办法梳理出事件的始末。充斥在脑海中的是纷杂无序的细枝末节们：船医在目睹洛克斯死去时的嚎啕大哭，航海士被罗杰砍断了一半的手臂，以及玲玲拉过他手时的破口大骂。他甚至想不起那日是如何在海军与罗杰海贼团的重重包围中逃出神之谷，大脑储存的记忆自动跳到与玲玲在矿石岛的那段时间——是啊，玲玲，他的记忆通通与她有关，这一瞬他突然明了促使他来到此地的力量之源，于是凯多使出浑身力气，朝远处发出惊雷般的怒吼：玲玲——

用尽了百兽凯多所有力量的一吼将脚下土地震得开裂，房屋们倒塌时发出巨大的响声，正在巡逻饼干士兵被震翻在地，一波又一波援军赶到，在凯多面前拦起一道城墙，他却对眼前一切骚动视若无睹，不停大声呼喊着玲玲的名字，偶有几个拦住他去路的士兵都全他的手中巨大的铁棒砸得粉碎。不到十分钟，这座美丽的城市几乎变成一片废墟，居民们尖叫着四处逃窜，刺耳的警报声回响在空中。

在蛋糕城的佩罗斯佩罗接到从小麦岛传来的警报时，距离凯多登陆已经过了一个小时，看着映象电话虫中惨烈的街道与死伤惨重的士兵，佩罗斯佩罗正在倒茶的手没拿稳，滚烫的茶水泼了一地。“哥哥，怎么了？”卡塔库栗皱了皱眉问道。正在茶会桌上欣赏甜点的妈妈听到那边传来的动静也在问他发生了什么事，佩罗斯佩洛将茶杯往卡塔库栗手上一塞，小跑到她跟前，“大事不好了妈妈，小麦岛上传来警报，有人非法入岛。”玲玲放下手中的蛋糕，语气不善：“是谁敢来打扰我的茶会？”佩罗斯佩洛忙将电话虫的录像调出来给她看，画面上凯多巨大的身躯只露出一半，头上两支黑色巨角仿佛插入天空的宝刀。玲玲死死盯着屏幕上凯多的身影，手在不知不觉中握紧成拳，脸色肉眼可见地阴沉下来。佩罗斯佩洛暗道不好，远处隐隐约约传来男人的怒吼声，就在佩罗斯佩洛努力分辨他喊的是什么的时候，玲玲猛地一拍桌子站起朝着港口的方向走去。

佩罗斯佩洛和卡塔库栗紧随其后，水果大臣康珀特忙着安抚茶会上的客人们，她与阿曼达对视一眼，从妈妈刚才的表现判断今天的茶会十有八九无法继续，于是一个唱白脸一个唱红脸，又是恐吓又是收买地要求他们绝不能将刚刚发生的事情透露出一个字。凯多从小麦岛抢了艘船和航海士，借着生命卡的指引一路直往蛋糕岛来，途中各式各类的攻击拿他坚硬如甲胄的皮肤没有半点办法，只是船被轰炸得不成样子。他远远地望见港口上玲玲粉红色的身影，又想起五年前与海军在矿石岛的那次战斗。

佩罗斯佩洛上一次在报纸上看见他的消息是在两个月前，海军本部登报昭示要在马林梵多对这位穷凶极恶的大海贼处以死刑，很显然，海军的打算没有得逞。他暗暗揣摩着妈妈的神情，给卡塔库栗也递了个眼神，卡塔库栗心领神会，早已做好战斗的准备。

“好久不见了，玲玲。”凯多下船，走到玲玲面前，向这位多年不见的“老朋友”打了个招呼。

“的确是很久不见了。那么凯多，今天来有何贵干？”

凯多仰头哈哈大笑，却忽略了她的问题，转头对佩罗斯佩洛说：“当年在洛克斯船上你还是个小孩子，转眼已经过去这么久了。”又朝着玲玲道：“多年不见，不请我喝杯茶吗？”

玲玲看了他整整一分钟，仿佛在想他到底打的什么主意，凯多任由她打量，也神色晦暗地注视着她。最终玲玲先移开了目光，带着他走进巍峨的蛋糕堡，茶会上的茶还是滚烫，玲玲亲手给他倒了杯茶，又吩咐卡塔库栗和佩罗斯佩洛去解决小麦岛的问题。两人一走，房间里气氛瞬时冷凝起来，仿佛有碍着后背脸面的长辈终于可以无所顾忌的撕破脸皮，凯多将滚烫的茶水一饮而尽，又拿起桌旁的一壶酒咕咚咕咚地往下灌，玲玲沉默地看着她喝了一壶又一壶，酡红慢慢爬上他的面庞，喝到最后他浑身都是酒气。向后瘫在椅子里打了个长长的酒嗝。被强行压抑的情绪终于翻了出来，凯多拽着桌布，眼睛发红，一字一句地问：“我们曾经有个孩子。”

玲玲拿着刀叉的手举在半空，眼皮轻跳：“谁说的？”

凯多又灌了一大口酒，用袖口混不在意的擦了擦嘴巴：“我在因佩尔监狱遇见很多熟人，其中一个就是埃尔森，你还记得吗？曾经的船医埃尔森。”玲玲用餐布擦了擦嘴上残留的奶油，示意他继续往下，凯多说：“埃尔森告诉我你从他那拿了一剂药，打掉了一个孩子。”他看了看面无表情的玲玲，”如果孩子的父亲不是我，是你可以掌控的任何人，玲玲，渴望力量的你不可能做这个决定。”

凯多在叙述时突然感觉有些好笑。年少时一遍又一遍追问的问题，拿到中年来不过是最简单的“利益”二字，他曾经为玲玲无论如何也不选择他而宁愿与弱小无能的鼠辈们生下一个又一个孩子而百思不得其解，却怎么也想不到居然是因为他站得太高，力量又太强大，这对年少的他来说或许算得上一种恭维，但此时，中年的凯多却感到一阵深沉的悲哀。

玲玲吃完了盘子里的蛋糕，又慢慢喝了杯茶，语气轻缓：“准确来说，应该是两个。不必用这样的眼神看着我，相信我，偶尔我也有将他们留下了的念头。”玲玲低头用铁勺搅拌着杯里的咖啡，慢悠悠地说：“千真万确。毕竟谁都无法抵抗这样的诱惑，我和你的孩子，谁能忍住不为这强大的力量让步？他们会成为家族中最强的战士，连巨人族都无法媲美。至于你，”玲玲抬头看了他一眼，“我总能找到掌控你的办法。确实，我没办法杀了你，时光要是倒流我一定在第一个晚上就怀上你的孩子，再将你的尸体扔进大海。”

玲玲冲他露出一个甜腻的笑，手指亲昵地为他揩去嘴角的咖啡浮末，叹了口气说：“可惜事与愿违，两个小鬼还在肚子里就不安分，埃尔森之所以说只有一个孩子，是因为其中一个早已被另一个吞吃入腹，可剩下那个也失去了独手独脚，注定活不长。”

凯多将头深深埋在臂弯里，因为愤怒整个身体发出轻微的颤抖，牙齿被他咬得咯吱作响。玲玲冷漠地坐在一旁，目睹这高大的男人掀翻了桌面，喉咙发出压抑不住的低吼，他似乎愤怒得发狂，又痛苦得不成样子，猩红的眼里滚落大滴大滴的泪珠。是啊，他向来是个想哭就哭，想笑就笑的男人，那么他现在的眼泪是为了什么？后悔当年的愚蠢？抑或是对她恨到了骨髓？但他应该恨她哪一点呢？玲玲想得出了神，尖利的指甲刺破了橘子的外皮，黏糊糊的汁水淌了她一手。

滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊砸落在他的手背，凯多却完全没有意识自己在哭，抵达蛋糕岛看见玲玲的那一刻之前，他甚至搞不懂自己内心那股驱使他来到此处的欲望究竟是什么。他和玲玲纠缠得太长，长到连从不知疲倦的他也感到疲倦，与玲玲相处的每一分每一秒对他而言都是折磨，痛苦是折磨，甜蜜照样是折磨，与她给予的这份折磨相比，传说中的因佩尔监狱也算不了什么。可听到埃尔森说起那个孩子时，第一时间闯入心间的不是为了这孩子去质问她，而是她为什么要这么做，玲玲为什么要这么做。为着这么一个念头，凯多奔袭跋涉了好几个月，到最后他也忘了为什么，舌尖只记得一个反反复复出现的单词：玲玲，玲玲。他和她纠缠得太长，长到习惯刻进了骨肉深处。

凯多胡乱擦了把脸，玲玲惊诧于这一瞬他的气质居然发生了翻天覆地的变化，刚刚那段眼泪似乎把他所有的年少与执着都带走了，凯多内心恍如明镜，清楚地知道自己与她终究走到了尽头，解决了这最后一个孩子的问题，他们之间再不存在任何情感上的联系，剔除一身软骨，青年人抛却了幼稚的爱恨，终于步入了中年。

“该问的都问完了？那就快走吧。”玲玲冷漠地下了逐客令，率先转身朝着门外走去。

“等等。”凯多叫住了她，扶起被掀翻的桌面，再从衣兜里掏出一个东西攥在手心。

“正事还没开始呢。”

玲玲一脸诧异地回过头，凯多示意她坐下，说：“五年前，在我与海军战斗的时候，你抢掠了我的财宝与下属，”五年前，说起来也像上个世纪的事情了，“那天正是罗杰被处刑的日子。”

罗杰被斩首前在罗格镇所说的惊世豪言正式宣告了大海贼时代的开启，在整个世界产生了剧烈的震荡，一日之内，大大小小海贼团争先成立，海军几乎派出所有兵力同时对各类规模不一的海贼团进行征讨，试图将这汹涌的时代洪流扼杀在源头。自洛克斯海贼团四分五裂后，驻扎在矿石岛休养生息的凯多和玲玲还没反应过来便被海军团团围住。海军断定像凯多和玲玲这样的“老派海贼”一定对大秘宝有所了解，派出的军力几乎是其他人的三倍。而正当凯多苦苦抵抗前方海军的攻击，一边担心着临产的玲玲时，手下突然来抱报说她洗掠了他所有的财富与一部分下属，趁着他牵制了大部分火力，悄悄从后方突围了出去。

当年足够令他痛不欲生的背叛现在想来只能引起他嘴边一个嘲笑，凯多内心感慨万分，面上却不显，“我的下属中有个是模仿果实的能力者，我需要他。”

玲玲却耸了耸肩，说：“我的海贼团只相信血缘的纽带，你要的那个人或许早被我处死了。”

“不可能。”凯多斩钉截铁地否认，“这个果实有大用处，你一定舍不得，”他看了看她，将手里一直攥着的生命卡摊平放在桌面上：“这个是她的生命卡。”

玲玲的脸色有些难看，凯多又不疾不徐地说：“别急，我还没说完。我手上有一块历史文本的拓本，拿它来换我的下属如何。”

放在桌下的左手下意识攥紧，历史文本的诱惑太大，玲玲苦寻了多年却一无所获，如今竟这样直接送到她的面前，绕是如此，她却深吸了一口气，问：“你打的什么主意？”

凯多豪迈一笑，：“这片大海上只有你和白胡子两个皇，不觉得太少了吗？”

“真是嚣张的小鬼啊！”玲玲轻笑，推开椅子时发出尖利的摩擦声，又说：“那我就更没必要扶持一个将来的对手，历史文本这种东西，我自己迟早也能找到。”

“慢！”眼见谈判破裂，凯多忙掏出第二个筹码：“再加上一个我的人情。你和巨人族那点事我清楚，你的海贼团再强大也得不到巨人族的力量，既然当初没能杀了我，为什么现在不和我合作一把？历史文本加百兽海贼团的一个人情——相信我，你会有需要的时候——换模仿果实能力者。”

玲玲心头突然涌上一股奇怪的感觉，仿佛刚刚才感受到岁月的流淌，直到这一刻，她才真正意识到面前这位男人已不是她的情人，也不是当年那个眉目稚气的年轻海贼。玲玲在这短短一瞬似乎回顾了这十数年间的改变，轰轰烈烈的爱恨湮灭于眼泪，传说中那位窈窕风流的绝世海贼消弭于历史，此时在分坐在茶会桌两边的已不是当年为了一个小小的分歧能够不知疲倦吵上几天几夜的年轻人，时光带走了稚气与执拗，彼此间最后一丝芥蒂也消散于无形，现在的他们是big mom和百兽凯多。

  
第二天风雪已停，温和的太阳照在结满了冰的海面上，凯多领着昏迷的能力者朝那艘破烂的大船走去，蛋糕岛和玲玲被他远远地抛在脑后，因佩尔监狱中有个特殊的能力者，身体各个部位可以变换成不同的乐器，时常窝在牢房的一角重复弹奏同一首歌，沙哑的嗓子回荡在空寂的夜里。凯多突然想起那首歌的旋律，有一段没一段地哼唱着：old days，the old days......

大船扬帆起航时，凯多的歌声与记忆中真正的old days就这样被抛在了身后，飘散在猎猎作响的风中。


End file.
